ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ben 10,000 (Episode)
Error While fighting Animo the first time, Ben 10,000 uses Four-arms, Diamondhead, Buzzshock and Cannonbolt. After Animo is defeated, Ben asks Ben 10,000 what he named the yellow one "Loogie man?" yet he would have known Cannonbolt's name, and Buzzshock appears to have no yellow on him. I dunno exactly how to word it suitable for the errors section, so posted here.--Alpha Lycos 00:50, April 25, 2011 (UTC) He wasn't talking about them, he was talking about Spitter. Evolved To'kustar 09:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Now Cannon? Does this section need to be in the triva section? It confuses cannon with a possible or alternate future. The episode was always cannon because Ben in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien mentioned information he learned in this episode, such as the 10,000 different aliens. Non cannon would have meant Ben never traveled into the future at all and that writers would ignore the episode and not have other episodes make mention of it. But it was always a alternate future or possible one which meant it could change at any time. Correct me if I am wrong, but wasn't Ken 10 the only future episode said to be non-cannon, before the Cross Timelines was introduced? Actually, from my understanding of the term "canon", it means that the current series is not headed towards that direction. Like in Dragonball (dunno if you've watched it), when Trunks goes back in time to stop Cell, he's not changing his own future, since that's non-canon, but is changing the "main timeline", if you will. Blaziken 08:07, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Actually I am a Dragon Ball fan :D. Cannon and Non-cannon are actually different from alternate timeline or a possible future. They can sometimes go hand in hand, but they are not exactly the same. Here is where cannon/non-cannon and alternate/possible timelines are different: Non-cannon: Means it didn't happen. The events that happen in a non-cannon episode is usually ignored by writers unless it is later decided to make it cannon (much like what happened in Ben 10 with the cross timelines). The charcaters will make no mention of the events of that episode because it did not happen. Alternate timeline: It is a future that is created when something in the past changes and sets the timeline apart from that one. However, that does not make the events of that adventure non-existent. They can remember adventure or experience and there may be some mention of it in later episodes. Basiclly one is it didn't happen and the other is it happened, but we changed it. --GL089 09:27, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ben's Daughter How do we know what's Ben's Daughter/ Ken's sister looks like, the pop up version of Ken 10 does not mention what she looks like? So far all we have is speaulations and no real proof. General plasma 00:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) *I always thought that was a good question. Her own article says nothing about how we know that the girl in blue at the birthday party is Ken's sis. No attention is called to her in any way, she isn't seen with the family outside the party; nothing to say she's not just another girl in the crowd. The original Ben 10,000 episode's page even points her out in a different crowd (though her not having aged in 10 years would present its own continuity problems. But it does prove that she's an existing design, one not created with being Ken's sister in mind.) The biggest thing is the dot on her forehead: India Indian women, not American Indian women, wear those. Did someone who didn't know that she was the wrong kind of Indian see the popup and figure, "well, she's an Indian so she must be who the popup meant?" If we do have it on good authority that the girl in blue is meant to be Ken's sister, I'd really like to see where we get that information from on her page. There's so many good reasons she can't be that if some writer said something like "Oh, notice that girl in blue at the party? She's totally supposed to be Ken's sister; we grabbed an old crowd-filler character model figuring nobody would notice, but whoever was supposed to get rid of that dot goofed; we totally used the wrong kind of Indian!" it kinda really bears citing. And if nobody can find any solid evidence that it's more than a fan theory, then (a) that really explains a lot'','' and (b) it needs to be changed. 23:34, November 21, 2012 (UTC)